


Ineffable

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [12]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Erotica, M/M, lots of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Soobin's heart probably would burst if Yeonjun keeps praising him like this.
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> This is another quick writing i did in my priv kdjdks hope you'll like it

Yeonjun watches how Soobin closes his eyes when his finger is sinking into Soobin's aching rim. The young boy gasps as Yeonjun thrusts his finger slow, letting them being clenched by the warm wall inside.

"Hyung... It- it hurts..." Yeonjun hears Soobin's cry between his pants, sounding so breathy and defeated every time Yeonjun prods his finger back and forth. Despite knowing just how often they fuck like this, Yeonjun still manages to lean in and kisses Soobin's eyelid.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Yeonjun whispers after giving Soobin a small kiss on his forehead; an attempt to calm the boy down. "You're doing good, hyung loves you so much." 

The way Soobin jolts while letting out a low moan at his sentence is enough for Yeonjun to continue working on Soobin's hole. Slowly, he inserts another digit in order to loosen Soobin further. His lips now are latching onto Soobin's, drinking in his needy whines as he keeps stretching Soobin down there. 

" _Ah-_ hyu, hyung..." Tears rolling down onto Soobin's cheeks and Yeonjun quickly wipes them away with his free thumb, giving Soobin more kisses on his cheeks. 

"Baby, do you want to stop?" Yeonjun asks, feeling concerned at Soobin's response toward his touches. He wouldn't be really surprised if Soobin nods but turns out the latter hugs Yeonjun closer, making Yeonjun to feel taken aback at the sudden action. 

"N, no..." Yeonjun notices Soobin's warm breath is fanning over his neck, "Don't stop... please..." 

A smile blooms on Yeonjun's face. He then replies as his fingers begin to prod inside Soobin back, "Will do, angel." 

He angles his head to kiss Soobin's full cheek, wanting the younger to know that he is--very--loved and treasured by him. 

"Hyung will make you feel good, yeah? Hyung loves you." is what Yeonjun said before he could feel Soobin's hard grasp on his back, which Yeonjun only chuckles at. 

"That's- that's unfair..." Soobin mumbles as he hides his flushed face on the crook of Yeonjun's neck. "You keep saying sweet things like this- _ah!_ " 

Yeonjun's fingers are busy down there and he doesn't really pay attention to what Soobin muttered earlier. He's way more interested with how Soobin is rocking his hips now for Yeonjun's fingers to dig deeper.

"You were saying, Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun lifts his head to meet Soobin's glassy eyes along with the tears formed. 

"Kiss... Kiss me..." Soobin breathes out heavily. Eyes state becoming half-lidded, looking so dazed while his hands are cupping onto Yeonjun's cheeks. 

"Please... I'm going crazy..." Soobin exhales harshly. His whole body is probably on fire under Yeonjun's touch. Yeonjun on the other side only lets out a quick snicker and proceeds to kiss Soobin right on his lips again--just like what Soobin asked. 

"So pretty," Yeonjun speaks up in hushed tone between their shared kisses. "So pretty for hyung, looking so vulnerable like this." Yeonjun totally didn't miss how Soobin squirmed because of his praises. Giving another kiss on Soobin's jaw, Yeonjun whispers, full lips grazing on the strong jaw before trailing wet kisses down to Soobin's neck; 

"Pretty boy like you deserves the world, hyung will make you feel so good until you're addicted to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it! [❤](https://twitter.com/babutubatu?s=09)


End file.
